


AkuRokuIsa

by thatdamnedrogue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnedrogue/pseuds/thatdamnedrogue
Summary: A short smut for my best friend for Valentine's Day. Set post KH3, some time later- Roxas is over 18.





	AkuRokuIsa

   “Christ, Roxy,” Axel’s voice from behind him, Roxas couldn’t help the little grin on his face. A hum from his throat drew a noise from Isa, whose fingers were curled tightly into soft blonde spikes. Truthfully, Roxas _loved_ this- he was giving and receiving attention, praise from Isa; he never would have thought they’d end up _this_ close, but life has a funny way of surprising one, especially into their adulthood.

    It took all of Isa’s self restraint to _not_ roll his hips up into the mouth on his cock, and even then he still slipped up and swore softly at the feeling.

   “Don’t choke him, Isa,” Axel wasn’t allowed to touch, not yet-- that was the deal. Roxas and Isa had a show for Valentine’s Day for the third of their relationship, and the redhead could do nothing but watch until given permission to join.

   “He’s fine, Axel,” Isa’s voice was breathless, Roxas quite intent on his work- diligently sucking and licking, tongue teasing along the other’s length. Isa gripped his hair tighter, tugging a little. “Ah- off- Roxas-” And the blond obliged, pulling back from Isa’s cock, a smug grin on his face. “Don’t look so smug.” So maybe Isa’s face with tinged with pink, his eyes casting away quickly. Roxas just gave a little laugh, but the noise was cut short by a small gasp- warm hands pulled him back, startling him.

  “Hey, who said you could touch yet-”

   “Isa gave me the signal~” Axel’s voice was right next to the blond’s ear, earning a small whine and a shiver. One hand slid down to Roxas’s hip, gently tracing along the tattoo there- another shudder overtook him, and Roxas made a grab for his wrist-

   “Don’t,” Isa’s voice was stern, and Roxas pouted at him. “If you can’t follow the rules, we’ll have to compensate for that, won’t we?” That look on the blond’s face just grew, though it was his turn to flush red- Isa moved forward, taking a hold of Roxas’s wrists, leaning in and kissing him. Mouth claimed, wrists captive, there was little he could do but moan when Axel grasped his cock. Tongue invaded his mouth, tangling with his own- and Roxas would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying every minute of it.

    Axel trailed kisses along Roxas’s neck, biting down at the junction of neck and shoulder- causing Roxas’s back to arch, but there was no freedom from the kiss that still held him, no purchase to be found by squirming fingers. Moans sounded from his throat from the bite, the kiss, the hand on his cock- a whine as he tried to rock into that hand and was held still. “Isa, how about a little help?” Axel practically _purred_, the response being a chuckle from the blue haired male. Roxas’s wrists were released, Isa’s hands moving to hold his hips still.  
  
    “Be a good boy,” Isa teased, and Roxas huffed and whined at him. A good boy? Like he was some kind of dog? Well, the whining didn’t help his case, he supposed-- but all thoughts were lost, he was pulled from his mental argument when he felt a lube-slicked finger against his entrance. “Relax--” Isa and Axel had said it at the same time, Axel grinning at Isa’s smile over the blond’s shoulder. The redhead leaned forward, pushing Roxas’s back to bend forward as well- just so Axel could claim Isa’s lips in a heated kiss. The blond took the moment then to nip at Isa’s chest-

    And Axel slipped his slick finger into Roxas- who moaned out against Isa’s skin. The blue haired one still held the blond’s hips still as Axel worked on stretching him. The former assassin added a second not long after the first, still vigorously kissing Isa, his free hand moving into blue locks and grasping a handful. Their room was a mix of noises- moans, whines, panting breath-- all steadily growing in volume. Axel didn’t want to rush preparing Roxas, but god _damn_ he was hard and eager and--

   A third finger joined the first two, and Roxas was bent over, nails digging into Isa’s shoulders, moaning lewdly. Isa broke from the sloppy kiss between him and Axel, lips red and swollen from the fierceness of it. “Axel, I think you’re going to break him,” his turn to lightly chastise- Axel huffed in response, pulling his fingers out. A whine arose from the youngest of the three of them-- since he’d turned eighteen, things had escalated, and honestly? He had no complaints, except in moments like these where he was aching to get off and wasn’t allowed to yet. (He enjoyed it, even if he wouldn’t admit it unless prodded.)

   “Roxas?” One hand beneath his chin tilted his head up, gaze meeting Isa’s. “You alright?” Sometimes, he worried it would be too much for the wielder. Roxas, however, just grinned back at him. 

   “N-never better.”

    “Oh yeah? Should we stop?” Axel, from behind him, had to just be a shit, didn’t he?

    “I’ll fight you,” Roxas’s response was flat, blues narrowed in annoyance. It only earned a laugh from Axel, who bent over and kissed his cheek.

    “Love you too, Rox.” Straightening up, his hands grasped Roxas’s ass, earning a yelp and an annoyed swat back at him. Axel couldn’t help but be amused-- and delighted. He loved them both dearly, and things seemed to be working out well. A few light kisses were pressed to Roxas’s shoulder and back as Axel shifted- he’d coated his own cock with lube and lined himself up- pressing the tip into the blond. Roxas’s back arched in reaction, short nails again digging into Isa’s shoulders. Axel waited, although it was certainly a testament to his will power to do so. Gently, Isa carded his fingers through blond hair again- it helped Roxas to relax, and Axel pushed further in, earning a low moan.

     Only once Axel was buried inside of Roxas did anything seem to change- Isa moved back, Roxas shifted onto his elbows and immediately resumed his earlier task of sucking him off. The three of them seemed to give into each other; Axel’s hips rolled forward, thrusting his cock deeper into Roxas, who rocked in time with him, allowing for a steady bobbing of his head as he sucked Isa’s dick. Long fingers curled into those blond spikes once more, tugging and dragging his nails along the scalp, causing Roxas to moan and whine around him. Isa rocked his hips forward as well-- thrusting into the blond’s throat. One of Axel’s hands slid between Roxas’s legs, pumping him along to the rhythm they had begun to build.

     It didn’t take too much more to get Isa to climax-- Roxas had been doing an excellent job earlier, and the blond’s mouth and tongue pushed him over the edge. He came down the other’s throat, moaning loudly. He slid out of Roxas’s mouth, panting and trying to catch his breath as Roxas swallowed as much as he was able. Axel hadn’t let up yet, and once Roxas’s mouth was freed the moans tumbled from it without restraint. He hit his climax next, cumming hard with the attention from Axel’s hand and Axel’s cock hitting his prostate. Which left Axel thrusting in and out of Roxas, whose hands clutched the sheets as he was fucked into the mattress-

     And Isa had an idea.

    He shifted discreetly- not hard, given Axel’s eyes were closed, he was moaning loud as he thrust. Isa grabbed the lube, coating his fingers- behind Axel, he waited before sliding one into his entrance. For a moment, the redhead froze, focus turning to the other behind him. Isa just smiled, clearly pleased with himself, before sliding a second finger in.

    “O-Oh _fuck_ -” The swear tumbled out, and Axel was rolling his hips again- aching and eager and so very close-- Isa added a third finger, stretching him slowly; it did the trick. A final thrust had him releasing inside Roxas, his head tilted back. Isa slid his fingers out, smirking then.

     “I’d say that went very well.”

     “No time for talking,” Axel panted as he slid out of Roxas, who slumped onto the bed. “Time for gross, sweaty cuddling.” He shifted, hooking an arm around Isa and dragging him down with Axel. Roxas griped as he was moved, but settled happily with his head on Axel’s chest. Isa made a noise.

    “We should clean up-”

    “Later. We bask now.”

     “Axel…”

     “ _Isa_.”

     It wasn’t an argument Isa was going to win- not with the vice grip Axel had upon him. So he gave in, shaking his head as he shifted to lay his head against Axel’s shoulder. “...Fine. For a bit.”

     And Axel just grinned.


End file.
